Estudios Muggles
by xochipilli
Summary: Actualmente bajo serio proceso de reedición para incluir los sucesos del séptimo libro, a excepción del epílogo, obviamente.
1. Chapter 1

Estudios Muggles

Después de un año bélico, los alumnos regresan a Hogwarts para retomar sus estudios, hay una nueva materia obligatoria: Estudios Muggles, la Maestra: Hermione Granger.

Hermione pasó sus Éxtasis mientras Hogwarts seguia inactiva, ahora ya no necesita cursar el séptimo grado y McGonagall la ha convencido de enseñar Estudios Muggles.

Sí tomo en cuenta los sucesos del libro sexto, pero la guerra cambia a la gente, es sólo natural que haya hecho madurar a Draco.

Tomo el "cliché" que varios han usado y digo que Snape es de los buenos, mató a Dumbledore como parte de un plan que entre los dos habían hecho.

Disclaimer: Nada que reconozcan es mío

Pareja: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger.

-------------------

- Sean todos bienvenidos, Hogwarts está feliz de reabrir sus puertas después de un año de inactividad forzada, sé que para muchos de ustedes regresar no estaba en mente, después de los oscuros tiempos que hemos pasado muchos quisiéramos renunciar a todo, pero en honor a los caídos la única ofrenda que podemos hacer es continuar viviendo y reconstruir nuestro futuro sobre nuevas bases, libres de la guerra y el odio que han corrompido a nuestra sociedad por tanto tiempo.

Espero de todos ustedes la misma madurez que han mostrado en el último año, para muchos no será fácil, especialmente ustedes, alumnos de séptimo año tendrán que luchar por dejar atrás el pasado, recuerden que su conducta es el ejemplo de los más jóvenes, piensen bien en qué clase de modelo quieren ser, no los decepcionen.

Finalmente, quiero anunciarles que este año, el currículo escolar ha cambiado un poco pues una de las materias optativas se ha vuelto obligatoria e intensiva; alumnado quiero que le den la bienvenida a la Srta. Hermione Granger, su nueva maestra de Estudios Muggles- Minerva McGonagall esperó a que murieran los aplausos y las murmuraciones.

- Como ya saben, la Profesora Granger presentó sus exámenes ÉXTASIS de forma extraordinario en el Ministerio de Magia y ahora ha aceptado un puesto entre la facultad, espero que todos la traten con el respeto y decoro que se merece-

- Eso es todo, ahora ¡que comience la cena!- en cuanto la nueva directora de Hogwarts terminó su discurso, aparecieron innumerables platillos de comida en todas las mesas.

Hermione podía sentir las miradas de Harry y Ron mientras cenaba, los buscó con la mirada y les hizo una seña imperceptible que sólo ellos entenderían, se sentía muy rara comiendo entre Severus Snape y Flitwick, lo único que quería hacer, era huir a sus nuevas habitaciones y acurrucarse con un libro.

Mientras cenaba, la chica pensó en como sería su primer día de clases, no le importaba enseñar a los alumnos de primero a quinto, eran los de sexto y séptimo los que la tenían hecha un manojo de nervios, para ser más especifica, eran los racistas anti-muggle.

Durante la guerra, exceptuando a Draco Malfoy, los actuales alumnos anti-muggle de Hogwarts se habían quedado al margen del conflicto; cuando la última batalla terminó, el reporte de los detenidos informó que el mortífago más joven era Robert Kason, de 18 años, graduado hace un año de la casa de Ravenclaw.

Pero el que los chicos de Slytherin y algunos otros de las casas restantes no hubieran peleado al lado de sus padres, no quería decir que eran todo luz y alegría, no, los chicos estaban enojados y rencorosos; es ahí en donde el papel de Hermione comenzaba, su materia era Estudios Muggles, pero un nombre más apropiado sería "Aprendiendo que los muggles son humanos" ó "Humanización de los mortífagos en espera" ó "Prevención del siguiente Voldemort".

Cuando la chica terminó su cena, se despidió de los demás maestros y se dirigió a su porción del castillo, mientras caminaba por los pasillos, se preguntó una vez más que le había hecho pensar a McGonagall, que ella, Hermione Jane Granger, de origen muggle, amiga de Harry Potter, miembro de la Orden del Fénix, era la más indicada para razonar con una bola de racistas que la veían como la onceava plaga.

Lo peor de todo es que tenía sentido, en el fondo, Hermione sabía lo que necesitaba hacer, es sólo que… estaba cansada, harta, fastidiada, colmada, frustrada, y todos los sinónimos que se puedan aplicar.

- Victoria- dijo la chica al retrato de Janessa Klimp, una de las brujas más importantes de la historia de la magia.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó la mujer mientras movía su cuadro para dejar pasar a la chica.

- No, aún no – contestó Hermione con tristeza, faltaba mucho por hacer.

- Día a día, paso a paso, simplemente no dejes de luchar, tú tienes algo que a ellos les falta- confió la mujer.

- ¿Mi colección de llaveros?- Preguntó Hermione escéptica.

- No, convicción en tu verdad – contestó la mujer mientras regresaba a su posición de vigía.

Hermione sonrío mientras pensaba en las palabras de Janessa, era cierto, a pesar de todos los desencantos que había sufrido en el mundo mágico, había lago que nunca había cambiado en ella: la fe en que hacía lo correcto, el camino que escogió hace años era uno difícil de andar, pero hay alivio en la convicción.

El siguiente día Hermione se levantó muy temprano y después de bañarse se vistió con una túnica de un color rojo tan oscuro que parecía negro, en cuanto estuvo lista se miró en el espejo e hizo una mueca de disgusto, parecía la versión junior de McGonagall, inmediatamente la chica tomó una decisión, era una maestra de Estudios Muggles, sería apropiado que se vistiera como tal.

Al entrar al gran comedor, los presentes voltearon a ver quien era la que hacía tanto ruido al caminar, lo que vieron fue una joven castaña vestida con un traje sastre que le quedaba como guante, peinada y maquillada a la perfección y con una actitud que decía "soy la dueña de este lugar y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto".

Sin prestar atención al escrutinio de sus nuevos alumnos, Hermione se sentó en la mesa de la facultad y se sirvió un desayuno nutritivo, al contrario del día anterior esta vez estaba impaciente por empezar las clases, sus primeros alumnos serían los alumnos de quinto a séptimo. Había pasado la mitad de la noche repasando su plan de estudios, al menos McGonagall le había permitido modificar el plan que el antiguo maestro había usado por los últimos 10 años, en serio, hablar a los alumnos de la importancia del patito de hule no iba a convencer a nadie de que los muggles no están completamente idiotas. No, el plan de la chica definitivamente iba a sorprender a los habitantes de Hogwarts, pobres, no saben lo que les espera.

Cuando la castaña terminó su desayuno se levantó de la mesa y con los "clics" de sus zapatillas se alejó a ver el nuevo salón que había solicitado, un aula tipo estadio con capacidad para cien personas, al llegar ahí Hermione se imaginó las aulas de Oxford y sintió pesar por haber dejado ir la oportunidad que le ofrecieron sus padres después de la guerra, matricularse en una de las universidades más famosas del mundo había sido su sueño desde antes de que supiera sobre el mundo mágico, pero la Orden le había encomendado una nueva misión y no podía decepcionarlos.

Todavía faltaban algunos minutos para que comenzara la clase, así que la chica decidió comenzar a montar su proyector y su computadora, los hechizos que le permitían usar tecnología habían sido desarrollados por ella misma durante la guerra, colocar cámaras en la guarida de Voldemort les había dado información que ni siquiera Snape hubiera podido conseguir.

Cuando comenzaron a llegar los estudiantes, Hermione salió a conseguir café, cuando regresó, el aula estaba llena y la chica sintió satisfacción cuando los chicos guardaron silencio al verla entrar, bien, ya van aprendiendo, esto podría no ser tan doloroso.

La castaña avanzó hacia su escritorio y puso su café en una esquina, después comenzó a pasear e inició se pequeño discurso.

- Buenos días gente, antes de comenzar hay algunas cosas que quiero dejar en claro, número uno: piensen bien antes de hacer un comentario racista, no voy a vacilar en sacarlos de mi clase, si eso pasa más de dos veces es reprobación automática y no tendrán derecho a presentar sus ÉXTASIS; número dos: tal vez no se han dado cuenta, pero aquí la única con una varita soy yo y no tengo miedo de usarla, es en el bien de su propia salud refrenarse de insultos y burlas; número tres: nos vamos a ver en clase por dos horas los cinco días de la semana, acostúmbrense; número cuatro: el uniforme no es necesario en mi clase, pueden venir en pijama, en túnica de gala, en jeans, o desnudos, no me importa; número cinco: pueden traer café, jugo o té, comida no; número seis: tienen veinte minutos de tolerancia para entrar a mi clase, si los usan, no quiero que me interrumpan, simplemente pasen y siéntense sin el menor alboroto, lo mismo pasa si necesitan ir al baño; y finalmente, veo que muchos han traído el libro de los años pasados, háganme un favor, tírenlo, quémenlo, regálenlo, guárdenlo, lo que sea, pero no lo traigan a mi clase -.

Mientras Hermione hablaba, sus ojos se movían por todo el salón, observando sus reacciones y sus miradas, la mayoría se había sorprendido con los últimos cuatro puntos, lo cual no era extraño considerando que los maestros de Hogwarts nunca les han dado tantas libertades, pero Hermione consideraba que era tiempo de que estos pobres traumados conocieran lo que era la educación tipo muggle.

- Sé que el ciclo escolar pasado algunos de ustedes tomaron esta materia, podrían decirme a grandes rasgos ¿qué es lo que vieron? – preguntó la chica mientras seguía caminando al lado de su escritorio. Una mano se levantó en el aire y con una seña de Hermione el chico comenzó a hablar, era un hufflepuff de sexto año.

- Vimos los tipos de conexión eplectica, la importancia del patito de hule, la muñeca barbie, deportes populares, parimetros, y este año íbamos a ver pelétonos.

- Gracias… tu nombre-

- Aurel, Aurel Flavio-

- Bien Aurel, sólo unos detalles, es "conexión eléctrica", "parquímetro" y "teléfono". Ahora, sé que muchos esperan que les cuente algunas cosas sobre como vivimos los muggles, les aplique un pequeño examen de cinco preguntas y se acabó, pues no, lo siento pero no va a ser así, quiero que realmente sepan lo que significa ser muggle, quiero que sean capaces de vivir en el mundo muggle, quiero que sepan qué es y cómo manejar un iPod, una Laptop, un BMW, una televisión, un celular, pero también quiero que sepan que fue el ábaco, la locomotora; quiero que entiendan los movimientos artísticos más importantes, del Renacimiento a las Tendencias Contemporáneas, pasando por Barroco, Romanticismo, Realismo, Surrealismo, etc. Quiero que sepan desde quiénes fueron los enciclopedistas hasta quién es Noam Chomsky, de los boticarios de la Edad Media a los últimos descubrimientos de la medicina y la ciencia; del feudalismo al capitalismo; de las cruzadas a las actuales guerras del Medio Oriente; de Mozart a Metallica van a conocer todo tipo de música e incluso van a aprender a bailar salsa, reggaeton, o hip hop, de Chaplin a Brad Pitt, de Buster Keaton a Steven Spielberg; además, van a esquiar, van a jugar un partido de fútbol, van a ir a un concierto de rock, van a ir a museos, van a ir a fiestas, van a ir a una plaza comercial, van a ir al teatro, van a ir al cine, van a ir a un parque de diversiones, van a experimentar lo que siempre han deseado y nunca han podio: liberación y diversión-. Cuando Hermione terminó de hablar muchos alumnos estaban aterrados de todo lo que iban a tener que hacer, principalmente porque la mayoría no sabía de qué hablaba la chica.

- Bien, antes de comenzar ¿alguna pregunta hasta aquí?-. Una mano se levantó de en medio de los asientos.

- ¿Porqué necesitamos ser capaces de vivir en el mundo muggle? – preguntó un chico de Ravenclaw, Hermione lo reconoció inmediatamente, era un simpatizante de los mortífagos, aunque era de sangre mestiza y sus padres eran buenas personas, el chico se había convencido de que Voldemort era el último Mesías.

- Porque su examen final va a ser sobre eso- contestó Hermione simplemente, no estaba para explicarle al papanatas el regalo que le estaba haciendo: la oportunidad de saber vivir en dos mundos.

- Bien, sé que la gran mayoría de ustedes sabe cuál es la Edad Clásica e incluso la Edad Media, en historia de la magia vimos estas dos épocas como la edad de la ruptura; las denominaciones no importan, el punto es que me voy a saltar esos primeros tiempos y voy a comenzar a contarles lo que fue la vida de los muggles a partir de la Baja Edad Media y el Renacimiento-.

La castaña se dirigió a su computadora, la prendió e inmediatamente apareció un gran mapa en la pared, Hermione sonrió al escuchar la reacción de sus alumnos, parece que tenía su atención.

- Quiero que miren el mapa, esa es la división política de los reinos muggles en el siglo X, la época de las grandes invasiones y guerras esta cediendo, aunque en realidad nunca concluirá completamente; el cristianismo y el clero dominan Europa, después de los tiempos de incertidumbre que se vivieron, la población comienza a crecer y a sentir que pertenece a un lugar, a un reino e incluso a un dueño. En el siglo IX, un muggle llamado Carlomagno, Rey de los francos, es coronado Emperador de Occidente por el Papa León III, este hombre funda el Imperio Carolingio, que vendrá a ser conocido como Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico a finales del siglo X, y finalmente, cuando esta dinastía se venga abajo, nacerá el régimen feudal; si ven los mapas notarán que el imperio fue dividido y las fronteras cambiadas constantemente, esto es un rasgo propio de toda la humanidad, muggles y magos; el ser humano, como especie, es increíble, crea, destruye, innova, busca, encuentra, sobrevive, existe bajo el dogma de "conquistar o ser conquistado", pero en todo esto hay algo que nos detiene de autodestruirnos en una incesante lucha por el poder, son nuestros valores, emociones y sentimientos, hablo del alma, de nuestra habilidad de sentir empatía.

El feudalismo es un sistema político, económico, social y militar que básicamente era un acuerdo entre caballeros feudales, vasallos y siervos; el señor feudal otorgaba protección a cambio de obediencia y lealtad si se trataba de un vasallo, básicamente eran una especie de ejército del señor feudal; pero si se trataba de un siervo, entonces estamos hablando de la encomienda, esto básicamente quiere decir que el señor feudal se convierte en amo y señor de su siervo, le otorga una porción de tierra y protección, pero el siervo sólo saca lo necesario para sobrevivir, y se somete completamente a la justicia del señor feudal, no hay más ley que su palabra. Todo esto lo estoy diciendo de forma muy rápida y un tanto burda, pero sé que son conceptos fáciles de entender porque este tipo de sociedad también la vivimos en el mundo mágico.

Es en este contexto que nace el arte Gótico en Francia y se desplaza al resto de Europa, la muestra más espectacular de este arte la tenemos en arquitectura, específicamente en catedrales como las que ven ahora en la pantalla, las vidrieras son uno de las características más espectaculares, vean la luz, le flexibilidad que permite el uso del los arcos, y la complejidad de esas bóvedas, además, otro aspecto totalmente nuevo que surgió gracias a las nuevas técnicas fue la gran altura que junto a las vidrieras da un toque de majestuosidad nunca antes vista. Recuerden, ellos lo hicieron todo con la fuerza de sus manos y el ingenio de su mente, no tuvieron una varita que les ayudara a hacer que las construcciones se quedaran en pie.

Uno de los ejemplo más finos del gótico francés es la Catedral de Notre Dame, por cierto, hay un libro espectacular de Víctor Hugo que toma esta catedral como escenario, se llama _Nuestra señora de París,_ y habla de Quasimodo, un jorobado y de la gitana Esmeralda, Quasimodo intenta raptar a la gitana por encargo de su padre adoptivo un archidiácono llamado Claude Frollo, pero es detenido y condenado al tormento público, es azotado en la plaza enfrente de todo el pueblo que lo odia por ser diferente, cuando el jorobado pide agua, es la gitana la que sube al patíbulo y se la da, esto hace que Quasimodo se enamore de Esmeralda, pero…

Bueno, como les iba diciendo…

- No ¿en qué acaba la historia? – gritó Ginny Weasley desde su asiento, vociferando lo que muchos querían saber.

- Lo siento tendrán que leer el libro o ver alguna película, ha habido varias adaptaciones- dijo la castaña, ignorando las voces de decepción.

- Como les decía, el Gótico se explayó por toda Europa y a Inglaterra llegó a comienzos del siglo XIII, aquí también encontró nuevas innovaciones principalmente en el arte de las vidrieras y las mayores muestras son catedrales, hay también aquí una novela de Ken Follet que habla de todo este arte, se llama _Los pilares de la tierra_, y cuenta la construcción de catedrales, además habla de la vida diaria e incluso sexual del pueblo llano de la Edad Media, si no les da flojera leer un libro de mil y tantas páginas, este no está tan mal en el aspecto que habla de las catedrales, el argumento deja mucho que desear, sin embargo sí atrapa a la audiencia.

Otra novela que pueden leer sobre la edad media y esta sí que está buena es _El nombre de la rosa_, de Humberto Eco, el argumento de ésta se centra en la vida monástica de la Baja Edad Media, especialmente en los monjes copistas, y nos pinta un buen panorama de la importancia del Clero y la Iglesia. También hay una adaptación al cine y creo que esta película sí la vamos a ver en clase-.

Mientras la chica explicaba, las imágenes del proyector habían estado cambiando constantemente, Hermione se sorprendió de que los chicos no la hubieran interrumpido con algún tonto comentario murmurado, más sorprendente todavía fue que siguieran despiertos y atentos, incluso Ron parecía estar tomando notas.

- Bien, la clase está por terminar y no nos va a dar tiempo continuar, pero mañana veremos el renacer de las artes. Miguel Ángel, Da Vinci, Alighieri, Boccaccio, Petrarca, Rafael, Botticelli, del Trecento al Cinquecento, van a conocer la verdadera magia del alma.

- Pueden retirarse, ah, un pequeño anuncio, en las habitaciones que se encuentran junto al gran comedor hay un salón muggle, ahí pueden encontrar todo tipo de libros si quisieran ahondar en uno de los temas que vemos en clase o si simplemente están buscando algún texto ligero que los haga reír, las novelas que mencioné están ahí; además hay computadoras, televisión, video juegos, billar, juegos de mesa, y una cafetería llena de comida chatarra- anunció Hermione mientras apagaba su computadora.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a bajar de sus asientos intentos en ir a ver de que hablaba la castaña, todos, excepto Harry, Ron y Ginny que se acercaron a su amiga-maestra, cuando el último chico había salido, Hermione finalmente se relajó y se derrumbó en su silla.

- Tienes que decirme que pasó con Quasimodo – ordenó Ginny Weasley, pero Hermione sólo la ignoró en favor de su café, bendito termo, la más grande invención desde el lapicero.

- ¿En serio hay comida chatarra y video juegos?- Preguntó Harry Potter con un brillo en los ojos, al ver que su amiga asentía con la cabeza, dio un gritito de niña, totalmente impropio de alguien que derrotó a Voldemort hace seis meses.

- Bien, nosotros nos tenemos que ir Hermione, pero nos gustó mucho tu clase, en serio, totalmente buena, definitivamente mejor que Binns – dijo Harry mientras se dirigía rápidamente a la salida, necesitaba llegar a ese salón muggle.

- Gracias Harry, es bueno saber que soy menos aburrida que un fantasma, es decir, si el hecho de que yo sea corporal no me pone en ventaja, no sé que lo haría – dijo la castaña con ironía.

- Oye al menos los de Slytherin se comportaron, parece ser que Sanpe y McGonagall los tienen con la cadena corta- dijo Ron Weasley mientras salía de la puerta.

Hermione sacó sus apuntes para la siguiente clase con renovados ánimos, lo peor acababa de pasar.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Los alumnos de Hogwarts de quinto, sexto y séptimo año esperaban el comienzo de su clase de Estudios Muggles, muchos estaban comentando la clase anterior y el nuevo salón muggle que Hermione Granger había puesto a disposición de todos, de repente, la puerta del salón se abrió y la chica castaña entró a dar clase.

- Traten de imaginar lo siguiente: una aldea de unos cincuenta pobladores, chozas de paja, ratas por todos lados, el nivel de calidad de vida es muy bajo, la taza de mortalidad muy alta, todos los días la gente se despierta con la noticia de que más gente ha muerto, no es raro que una madre se duerma con su pequeño hijo para despertar al siguiente día junto a un cuerpecito frío e inerte-. Hermione Granger comenzó a hablar en cuanto llegó al salón.

- Señores, es el siglo XIV y nos encontramos ante una de las catástrofes que peor han azotado a la humanidad en toda la historia, hablo de una Pandemia, en concreto me refiero a la Peste Negra, al menos un tercio de la población mundial sucumbió a esta peste, los magos también la sufrieron y fue esta gran epidemia la que precipitó el rompimiento de comunicación entre ambos mundos, pero a diferencia de los muggles, ellos tenían a la magia de su lado, una poción curativa reducía los síntomas y tras un corto periodo de tiempo la enfermedad desapareció, pero los hombres no-mágicos del siglo XIV estaban completamente solos, no sabían nada sobre la enfermedad, la mayoría creían que era un castigo de los dioses, el secreto de las plantas que los antiguos magos habían enseñado a algunas mujeres muggles ya se estaba perdiendo y no se atrevían a experimentar nuevas curas, acusadas de brujería, las mujeres callaban y la gente moría, ni siquiera el opio estaba al alcance del pueblo-.

La clase escuchaba atentamente a la chica mientras veían imágenes en la pantalla, muchos murmuraban palabras de asco, lo que veían encajaba perfectamente con la imagen que se habían formado de los muggles, su conocimiento de historia muggle acababa precisamente en la edad media, y a pesar de que sabían que habían desarrollado inventos sustitutos de magia, pensaban que su calidad de vida era la misma que hace siete siglos.

- Lo que ven en la pantalla es un médico de la época, cubierto totalmente se creía a salvo de la peste, en el pico llevaban plantas aromáticas como tomillo, rosas o claveles, se pensaba que los gérmenes se transportaban por el aire, por lo que la mascara les permitía filtrar la fetidez; hoy se sabe que la "muerte negra" como se conocía en esa época debido a las manchas negras, se transmite por las pulgas que viajaban en la ratas negras o ratas de campo-.

- La mano de obra comenzó a escasear, no había gente que trabajara los campos, la peste negra o bubónica provocó una crisis existencial frente a la cual la gente optó entre dos formas de vida, una era arrepentirse de todos sus pecados, quienes escogían este camino, peregrinaban por los pueblos flagelándose para expugnar sus pecados, otros preferían… adivinen qué- inquirió Hermione al ver que sus alumnos comenzaban a distraerse.

- ¿Matarse?- sugirió un chico de Hufflepuff.

- Estoy segura de que muchos se deben haber suicidado, pero no, es algo mucho más divertido- dijo Hermione, los alumnos comenzaron a hablar en voz baja, discutiendo todo tipo de teorías.

- ¿Matar a los demás?- ése era Blaise Zabini, era la primera vez que un chico de Slytherin hablaba en clase, su sugerencia causó risitas entre sus amigos.

- No exactamente, pero creo que usted señor Zabini necesita redefinir su concepto de diversión antes de nuestra visita al Museo Británico, no quiero ni pensar en mi ropa si a usted se le ocurre "divertirse", las manchas de sangre son difíciles de quitar- dijo Hermione al Slytherin con una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada divertida, sabía que si reprendía al chico lo único que conseguiría hacer sería alienarlo aún más de la clase. Normalmente Hermione Granger no gustaba de atraer moscas, pero en este caso, era necesario y estaba dispuesta a usar toda la miel que hiciera falta.

Blaise estaba sorprendido, había estado seguro de que su comentario le haría ganar puntos negativos para Slytherin y una aburrida lección moralizante de la mártir de Gryffindor, pero la chica parecía estar de buen humor. Los demás también se extrañaron de que Hermione no reprendiera al Slytherin, incluso Snape lo hubiera humillado con un comentario sarcástico, desde que terminó la guerra, su obvia preferencia por los chicos de su casa había terminado.

- Vamos, imaginen que son ustedes, qué harían, todos parecen estar muriendo, parece que no habrá futuro, nada por qué vivir, podrían morir mañana sin importar si son buenos o malos, por qué desperdiciar la corta vida flagelándose cuando podrían estar haciendo otras cosas ¿cómo? – continuó la castaña dando más pistas a sus antiguos compañeros.

- ¡Sexo!-. Seamus Finnigan gritó como si acabará de encontrar la cura para la licantropía. Toda la clase rió y el chico se puso rojo, diablos, por qué tuvo que abrir la boca, ahora Hermione lo iba a sacar de la clase, estaba seguro.

- Exacto – dijo Hermione cuando la clase terminó de reír, ahora todos estaban atónitos.

- Sí, el Sr. Finnigan está más o menos en lo correcto; aunque debo decir Seamus, por favor deja de proyectarte en mi clase- lo último lo dijo mirando a su amigo de Gryffindor quien simplemente le sonrió con picardía. Toda la clase volvió a reír con el comentario de la chica, parecía que Estudios Muggles tenía el potencial de convertirse en la clase favorita de varios alumnos.

- Muchos se entregaron a la buena vida, decidieron vivir sin ataduras, sin freno alguno. Hay un libro de la época que refleja esta parte de la sociedad, se llama _El decamerón_ y fue escrito por Giovanni Boccaccio, habla de siete mujeres y tres hombres que huyendo de la peste, se refugian en una villa de Florencia, para pasar el tiempo, los jóvenes relatan cuentos, pasan de esta forma diez noches (de ahí el nombre), cada uno relata un cuento de acuerdo a un tema escogido por uno del grupo, al final tenemos cien cuentos en total…-.

- ¿Qué tipo de cuentos son?- preguntó un chico de sexto año de Slytherin con una sonrisa de lado.

- Exactamente del tipo que te estás imaginando… bueno tal vez no tanto, para eso tendrás que esperar hasta que lleguemos al Marqué de Sade- dijo Hermione al chico queriendo mantener su interés y en el fondo deseando que el chico no se estuviera imaginando algo tan extremo.

- ¿Quién es él?- volvió a preguntar el chico

- Un novelista francés, era muy… digamos gráfico- dijo la castaña sonriendo al chico. Varios chicos comenzaron a murmurar, a nadie le gustaba cuando Hermione sonreía de esa forma.

- Bien, otro escritor importante de esta época es Francesco Petrarca, quien al lado de Boccaccio sienta las bases del humanismo, una de sus obras más importantes es una colección de poemas en italiano titulada _Rime in vita e morta di Madonna Laura_ al principio, y después simplemente _Cancionero_, estos poemas fueron inspirados por su musa Laura, a quien amaba sin ser correspondido; y mejor váyanse acostumbrando a este tipo de romanticismo cursi, idílico y fatal, porque a lo largo de las clases se van a dar cuenta de que muchos escritores se inspiraban en su amor imposible para idealizar a su mujer perfecta dentro de sus obras; créanme chicas, van a aprender a odiar conmigo a muchas mujeres-. Varios chicos bufaron al escuchar el comentario de la castaña, las chicas simplemente los ignoraron, ellas comprendían totalmente, en serio, hay mujeres que simplemente son indignas.

- Pero claro, el más sobresaliente genio de esta época es Dante Alighieri; recuerden que es el siglo XIV, han pasado nueve siglos desde la caída del Imperio Romano Occidental, el latín ya dejo de hablarse entre el pueblo, pero sigue siendo el idioma oficial del clero y la nobleza, aunque a lo largo del tiempo ha cambiado y por supuesto no es el mismo latín de la época de Octavio Augusto, esta va a ser una característica del renacimiento y el humanismo, el rescate del latín de la época de oro. Pero es todavía el Trecento y los escritores comienzan a escribir en sus propias lenguas, Boccaccio y Petrarca escribieron en latín, pero también en italiano; pues bien, Alighieri escribe su obra maestra _La divina comedia _en toscano, un dialecto del italiano. Cinco puntos para quien pueda decirme algo sobre esta obra- dijo Hermione tratando de tentar a la clase con puntos.

- Vamos gente, sabían lo que íbamos a ver hoy y les hice llegar la lista de bibliografía opcional, díganme que mi clase amerita al menos un rápido vistazo a los libros- suplicó Hermione a sus alumnos al ver que nadie levantaba la mano.

- "Pues no sé maestra, la verdad yo no pierdo mi tiempo en cosas tan banales, prefiero analizar Corazón de bruja" -. Incluso los Slytherins rieron al escuchar a Hermione fingir una voz de niña arrogante para criticar a sus alumnos y a su propia clase.

- Bien, diez puntos, quién dice yo- continuó la chica cuando los jóvenes se repusieron de su ataque de risa, bueno Neville seguía rojo, pero ya se le pasará.

- No quería, pero ustedes me obligan, voy a tener que sacar mi lista y escoger un voluntario a fuerza-. Hermione se dirigió a su escritorio y sacó una carpeta de un cajón, la abrió y comenzó a pasear la mirada por las hojas lentamente, finalmente la cerró y regresó su atención a sus alumnos que ahora estaban nerviosos y moviéndose en sus asientos.

- Jonathan Bretch – un chico tímido de quinto año de la casa de Hufflepuff alzó la vista asustado, diablos, él no había leído nada.

- Escoge un número del uno al cincuenta y cinco – dijo Hermione.

El hufflepuff la miró sorprendido y nervioso, él no quería, porqué él, de seguro había otros chicos que si habían leído y sabían de qué hablaba la castaña.

- Ahh... veintitrés…- ofreció el chico tentativamente.

Hermione volvió a abrir su carpeta, para buscar quien era el número veintitrés de la lista, huupss, de todos los números ¿por qué tenía que ser él el veintitrés? Se quejó la chica internamente.

- Draco Malfoy -.

El chico rubio miró unos segundos a Hermione, la chica lo había tomado desprevenido, no se esperaba que le preguntara algo, o que le dirigiera la palabra, coño, ni siquiera se esperaba que le dirigiera una mirada, esperaba ser una mosca en la pared y casi lo lograba, estaba sentado hasta atrás, alejado de todos, incluso de sus compañeros de casa.

En cuanto dijo su nombre, toda la clase volteó a ver al chico en mórbida fascinación, pero Draco los ignoró y se concentró en la castaña quien lo veía esperando una respuesta.

- Es un poema que narra el viaje imaginario del poeta por el infierno, el purgatorio y el paraíso, en los primeros dos su guía es Virgilio, en el paraíso es Beatriz, la mujer de la que Alighieri estuvo enamorado toda su vida- dijo el chico, es lo poco que recordaba de lo que había leído en un libro sobre literatura que encontró en la biblioteca, nunca había visto la obra en sí, pero pensaba leerla, sonaba interesante.

- Correcto, diez puntos para Slytherin- dijo Hermione tratando de no sonar demasiado sorprendida. Era una tremenda ironía que los primeros puntos que otorgará fueran para Slytherin y a cargo de Draco Malfoy, en serio, la vida tenía un feo sentido del humor.

- Bien, su compañero está en lo correcto, me gustaría hablarles más sobre la obra y el autor e incluso sobre Beatriz pero no tenemos mucho tiempo para discusiones literarias, si quieren pueden encontrar copias del libro en el Salón Muggle. En Alighieri volvemos a ver el amor no correspondido que vimos en Petrarca, sabían que sólo vio tres veces a Beatriz y nunca habló con ella, pero aún así, la mujer inspiró su obra, murió cuando tenía veinte años, y poco tiempo después Alighieri escribió _La vida nueva_, que son poemas y textos en prosa; pienso que de haberla conocido, hablado con ella o incluso haberla hecho su esposa, el poeta nunca hubiera escrito su obra maestra o al menos no como la conocemos hoy. El Virgilio del que hablamos es el que todos conocemos, el de _La eneida_, Dante lo había estudiado a fondo y lo admiraba-. Varios chicos estaban anotando rápidamente en sus cuadernos.

- Bien es así que llegamos al siglo XV y al Renacimiento, quiero aclararles que cuando hablo de fechas que marcan el fin de una época y el inicio de otra, lo hago de forma puramente didáctica, los cambios se fueron dando paulatinamente, no fue una ruptura rápida, además las fechas varían según el lugar, por ejemplo, el Renacimiento comenzó en Italia antes que en el resto del mundo-. La castaña se sorprendió de que varios chicos tomaran apuntes, seguro nadie los leería después, pero aún así, el sentimiento en lo que cuenta.

- El siglo XV fue un siglo de descubrimientos, América, la imprenta…- Hermione no pudo continuar, porque su reloj anunciaba que la clase había terminado.

- Pueden irse, pero traten de leer algo para situarse en el contexto, va a ser más fácil para ustedes y vamos a poder avanzar más rápido, no sé si se hayan dado cuenta, pero también hay libros en el Salón Muggle no sólo comida y video juegos- dijo la chica mientras sus alumnos salían del salón.

----------

- Ven Hermione, tenemos una hora libre, vamos afuera – Harry y Ron estaban en la puerta del salón de Estudios Muggle, la clase de los primeros años ya había terminado y la castaña tenía el resto del día libre.

- Está bien, pero es Profesora Granger para ustedes, par de groseros irrespetuosos- les dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

- Mucho cuidado que le podríamos decir a McGonagall que maltratas a tus alumnos, por cierto cómo le pudiste dar puntos a Slytherin- se quejó Ron.

- Al parecer es uno de los lujos de ser maestra, otorgar puntos a tus antiguos enemigos- dijo sarcásticamente la chica mientras caminaban hacia el lago.

- Sabes, creí que sería raro tenerte como maestra, y tenía razón, lo es, pero no en la forma que me lo esperaba, lo raro no es tú como profesora, sino tú como no-alumna, ¿me entiendes? – Preguntó Harry desconcertando a ambos chicos.

- Ahh, no – dijo la castaña.

- Me refiero a que es extraño no estar contigo en pociones o transfiguración, pero tu clase no se siente rara porque no se siente como clase, es como cuando nos ayudabas con la tarea o nos explicabas un libro, excepto que ahora lo haces para toda la escuela- explicó el chico de lentes.

- Como cuando tú diste clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, era como si simplemente entrenáramos todos juntos- dijo Hermione.

- Sí, exacto- indicó Harry mientras se sentaban junto al lago.

- Pues creo que eso es lo que quería McGonagall, sus palabras fueron "quiero que haya una conexión entre el maestro y los alumnos" al momento no lo entendí, cómo podría yo conectarme con Goyle o Parkinson, pero supongo que se refería a algo así, hablarles de tu a tu, como un dialogo, aunque claro, falta mucho para que Goyle dialogue conmigo- dijo la chica pensando en sus propias palabras.

- Goyle nunca va a poder dialogar con alguien que pasó sus ÉXTASIS sin tener que cursar el séptimo grado- dijo Ron con envidia, hubiera querido presentar sus exámenes con su amiga hace tres meses, pero sabía que no estaba listo, coño, seguramente después de cursar el séptimo año seguiría sin estar listo.

- De haber sabido que la profesora McGonagall quería que los presentara para poder dar clases me habría negado- dijo la castaña.

- No es cierto, lo hubieras hecho de todos modos, porque no hay nadie más que sea capaz de dar tu clase, excepto tal vez Mary Poppins, e incluso ella me habría dado nauseas con sus canciones; además eres incapaz de decirle no a un profesor- dijo Harry mientras aventaba piedras al lago.

- Qué hay de esa vez que le dije a Snape que se callara y me dejara en paz- protestó Hermione.

- Ahh, cómo olvidarlo, pero eso no cuenta, estábamos en guerra y muy estresados, hasta Mary Poppins hubiera maldecido- dijo Harry.

- Tu extraña fijación con la señora Poppins me empieza a dar miedo- advirtió Hermione a su amigo mientras lo veía con rareza.

Harry volteó a mirarla y los dos estallaron en risa, Ron los miró divertido, no sabía de que hablaban pero estaba feliz de verlos reír, ahora que Voldemort no existía y que la guerra se había acabado, Harry se podía divertir y estaba dejando sus problemas atrás, ya sólo le quedaba ver hacia el futuro, Hermione se podía relajar, no tenía que preocuparse por el bienestar de sus dos amigos, o pasar todo el día en la biblioteca memorizando todos los hechizos que le pudieran servir para ayudar a Harry. Sí, la vida no lucía mal desde aquí.

------------

Quería hacer este capítulo sobre Draco pero mi musa es una necia. Tal vez el próximo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

Advertencia: escribí esto mientras fumaba tabaco en un narghile, arbitrariedad de personajes va a suceder frecuentemente (lo cual en realidad no tiene nada que ver con el tabaco), y ¿saben qué? No me importa, si quisiera canon, simplemente releería los libros.

---------

Apenas era septiembre y el frío de las mazmorras ya era casi insoportable, no importaba cuántos hechizos térmicos pusieran, o cuan ardiente el fuego de la chimenea, había algo en las sala común de Slytherin que simplemente rehusaba cualquier forma de calidez, muchos decían que en los tiempos de Salazar Slytherin, las sala era de hecho un lugar muy cómodo, la temperatura y el ambiente eran agradables, pero cuando Salazar abandonó el castillo después de su discusión con los otros tres fundadores de Hogwarts, la sala se volvió fría y lúgubre, totalmente acorde a la reputación que tenía.

- Maldita Granger, no puedo creer que se haya atrevido a dejarnos tarea, quién se cree, trabaja aquí sólo porque es la perrita faldera de McGonagall, si nuestros padres siguieran en el consejo nunca hubieran permitido tal atropello-. La voz de Pansy Parkinson resonaba en toda la sala, los chicos que la escucharon simplemente asintieron con la cabeza, la Slytherin había pasado la última hora quejándose en voz alta mientras intentaba hacer su tarea para Estudios Muggles, la mayoría tenía que hacer trabajos diferentes, por eso esta vez no podía pedir la tarea de algún Ravenclaw.

Draco Malfoy la escuchó como el resto pero sin prestarle atención, no entendía cuál era el problema, simplemente tenía que observar pinturas de un tal Miguel Ángel y ya, en cambio la suya era más difícil¿a quién carajo le importan los problemas religiosos de los muggles? En su opinión ni el protestantismo ni el catolicismo tenían mucho que ofrecer, bueno claro, tomando en cuenta la dictadura clerical, la Reforma se veía venir, y pensándolo bien, sí era un gran suceso porque se necesitan muchos cojones para ir en contra del poder, eso él lo entendía bien… el chico se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de la divergencia de su pensamiento¿ahora simpatizaba con los muggles?¿qué seguía, comenzar una colección de dinero muggle? Ésa maldita clase le estaba friendo el cerebro.

- A mí qué me importa el Renacimiento muggle¿creen que pueden sustituir la magia con unos tontos dibujitos?- continuó quejándose la chica- ¿Tú qué ves Nott?- reclamó al ver que su compañero casi se caía de su asiento por ver el libro que hojeaba sobre la Capilla Sixtina. El chico rápidamente le dirigió una mirada gélida y prosiguió con su propia tarea.

Sin esperar a escuchar más opiniones de la chica, Draco se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida, hace algún tiempo, hubiera tenido a varios compañeros preguntándole a donde iba, o si necesitaba un acompañante, pero desde la guerra las cosas habían cambiado, todos se habían enterado de que la familia Malfoy le falló al Señor Oscuro y del cambio de alianzas de última hora de Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, lo primero era lo único que le reprochaban, el no haber cumplido al pie de la letra las órdenes de Lord Voldemort era el error imperdonable de Draco, respecto a la traición de los últimos meses, nadie la mencionaba, porque un Slytherin ante todo, es un superviviente, los Malfoy habían usado su ingenio para elevarse al nivel de sus problemas y salir vencedores, no había nada vergonzoso en eso.

Al principio fue difícil acostumbrarse a la soledad y a la falta de lacayos, pero ahora había llegado a apreciar su aislamiento, no era exactamente un paria social, a pesar de que sus compañeros de casa no le hablaban en tono amistoso, sí lo respetaban, Draco era el único chico de Slytherin con el brazo marcado, el único mortífago que fue llamado a servir aún cuando todavía era alumno, eso inspiraba temor y respeto en los demás, si tan sólo porque nadie comprendía las penas que la marca conllevaba.

Mientras el chico caminaba por los pasillos del castillo se dio cuenta de que ya no sentía tanto frío como en las mazmorras, pensó en salir al lago, pero parecía que una tormenta se acercaba, la biblioteca no le placía, Madam Pince lo seguía a todos lados, vigilando que no se acercara a la sección prohibida, lo cual era realmente estúpido, la colección de libros negros de Hogwarts no se comparaba con la colección Malfoy, si quisiera un tomo sobre rituales mágicos que requieren el corazón palpitante de un bebé, ya lo tendría muchas gracias.

Al pasar por la sala adyacente al gran comedor no pudo evitar una mirada de curiosidad, por primera vez en semanas el lugar estaba vacío, Draco se paró y miro hacia todos lados, no había nadie, podría entrar y ver por si mismo qué carajo mantenía a la población estudiantil atrapada en el madito cuarto, sólo un rápido vistazo, si su padre se enteraba podría decirle que simplemente estaba investigando al enemigo y de paso limpiaba la imagen pública de los Malfoy, sí, eso podría funcionar, Lucius Malfoy estaba desesperado por aparecer como el gran ciudadano, tolerante, pacifista, bueno, cualquier cosa que le permitiera ser aceptado en los nuevos círculos de poder, y ahora su dinero no bastaba, el público lo percibía como lo que es, un bastardo oportunista, antimuggle, y eso es precisamente lo que debía cambiar.

Así que el chico entró a la sala tratando de aparentar completa normalidad, al parecer los encantamientos térmicos de este lugar sí funcionaba, la temperatura era cómoda y calida, vio a su alrededor por un rato pero la mayor parte de las cosas que veía eran completamente extrañas, sólo reconoció los estantes de libros y los asientos, había de todo tipo, sillas, colchones, sillones, asientos de piso, en general el lugar parecía muy raro, no tenía pies ni cabeza, sin pensar mucho en los objetos que se encontraban en la sala, Draco se acercó a los estantes de libros, al llegar notó que había una colección comparable en número a la de la biblioteca, los libreros se extendían hacia atrás varios metros, había letreros con el tema del que trataban, historia, política, sociología, poesía, novela, drama, arte, eran tantos que no sabía cómo escoger, así que finalmente se adentro un poco más a los pasillos de libros y tomó uno al azar, _"Crítica de la razón pura"_, Inmanuel Kant¿qué diablos es eso? Abrió una página al azar, "Así la totalidad no es otra cosa que la multiplicidad considerada como unidad; la limitación, no otra cosa que la realidad enlazada con la negación; la comunidad es la causalidad de una sustancia en la determinación de las otras recíprocamente y, finalmente, la necesidad no es otra cosa que la existencia que es dada por la posibilidad misma" (1) Draco frunció el ceño¿qué? Mejor no, devolvió el libro y continuó su búsqueda, otro libro "Por otra parte, lo que más lo exasperaba interiormente eran los groseros chistes de los cocheros que todo lo tomaban a chacota, riendo inmoderadamente, pretendiendo entenderlo todo, el porqué y la razón por la cual, y en realidad no conociendo ni sus propios pensamientos"(2), después de hojearlo un poco se lo llevó al sofá más cómodo que vio.

Había estado leyendo por algunos minutos y la lectura lo estaba aburriendo, todavía seguía en el prologo, de pronto escuchó pasos que se acercaban rápidamente, pensó en huir, pero ya era tarde, la persona estaba bloqueando la entrada, la persona era una Hermione Granger, maestra de Estudios Muggles, Draco la miró desafiante por unos momentos, la castaña parecía querer retirarse y pretender que nunca lo vio, pero después de unos segundos de especulación, sus ojos relampaguearon un poco y entró al salón con paso decidido.

- Malfoy- dijo secamente a forma de saludo.

Draco pensó unos momentos en qué curso de acción tomar, esta era la primera vez que se encontraba a solas con Granger-maestra, podría simplemente ignorar su presencia y su saludo, pero Granger era una chismosa que se rehusaba a ser ignorada; podría responder con un saludo igual de seco y corto, pero Granger tomaría eso como una invitación para hacer conversación inútil, probablemente algo que tenga que ver con el libro que leía; podría traer a la superficie a su niño interno e insultarla, pero con un poco de suerte Granger sólo sacaría la tarjeta de maestra y lo mandaría a trabajos forzados con Filch, en vez de a la enfermería con Madam Pomfrey; podría dejar el libro y salir del lugar sin hablarle, pero eso lo haría aparecer como una nena insocial; sólo quedaba hablarle de forma que pareciera que lo hacia muy a su pesar, tal vez pueda infiltrar unos cuantos insultos disfrazados.

- ¿No debería dirigirse a sus alumnos con más respeto? Normalmente los maestros me dicen Sr. Malfoy – dijo el chico seriamente, mientras se aplaudía mentalmente, Granger ya había empezado a ponerse roja.

- Creí que Lucius era el Sr. Malfoy – contestó la chica deliberadamente usando el nombre de pila de su padre, mientras hablaban, la castaña se había dirigido a lo que parecía ser un cocina y ahora estaba sacando tazas de una alacena.

- No, él es Lord Malfoy- dijo Draco satisfactoriamente, así es, Lord, estaba seguro de que la pobre de Granger no debía saber nada al respecto.

- ¿Lord de qué? – Hermione no estaba impresionada, hoy en día los muggles podían conseguir títulos de nobleza por Internet.

- Lord de la Noble Mansión Malfoy – dijo Draco con su tono de "es obvio, pero sé que tú eres tonta así que estoy haciendo una excepción".

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó el chico curioso, Granger estaba de espaldas a él, lo único que lograba discernir era que la chica estaba manipulando una especie de máquina, sin darse cuenta se había levantado de su asiento y ahora podía ver mejor pero aún no entendía mucho.

- Esto es una máquina de café expresso, este es un maneral, se pone el café aquí, lo colocas, oprimes este botón y rápidamente pones estos vasitos en las aberturas, después lo apagas y tienes la base para cualquier café caliente que desees (3) - explicó Hermione mientras demostraba todos los pasos, después sacó un cartón de leche del refrigerador y vertió un poco en una jarra metálica.

- Este es el vaporizador, sirve para sacar burbujas y esponjar la leche, cuando está listo, se golpea contra la mesa y se mueve en círculos (3)-. El chico la escuchaba atentamente muy a pesar suyo, no quería parecer curioso, pero todo parecía interesante, sólo un poco.

Hermione, ajena a la confusión mental del chico estaba ocupada en la presentación de su café, pensaba ofrecerle una taza, aunque estaba segura de que el muy animal la rechazaría, posiblemente con algún comentario del tipo "nunca tomaría algo de una sangre sucia", no importa, así es mejor, más para ella.

- Y así es cómo se hace el cappuccino, es originario de Italia, y allá se consume sólo en el desayuno, pero esto es Hogwarts, así que qué importa – dijo Hermione mientras le acercaba su taza, estaba sentado en la barra y veía la taza de forma escéptica.

- Los muggles hacen todo esto, sólo por una taza de ¿café?- inquirió el rubio, sí, definitivamente se complicaban la vida. Nunca había tomado la bebida, en el mundo mágico sólo se bebía jugo de calabaza, té y cerveza de mantequilla.

- Así es, es todo un arte, y vale la pena, hay formas más fáciles y baratas de hacerlo en unos pocos minutos, pero a mi me gusta ir al extremo, creo que el tiempo y el trabajo que lleva es lo que lo hace mejor porque puedes apreciar el esfuerzo, una sensación de mmm… - la chica no continuó porque el dulce aroma llegó a su nariz¡Dios¡Era exquisito!

El chico observó atentamente mientras Hermione se acercaba su taza al rostro e inhalaba, se dio cuenta de que la chica tenía cerrados lo ojos, fue sólo un segundo pero el chico sintió que duró varios minutos, no sabía que hacer, no quería quedarse y platicar con Granger, eso sería muy raro, inaudito¿de qué podrían hablar? No, definitivamente no quería estar aquí, pero por otro lado, hacia meses que no tenía una conversación racional con otro ser humano, claro Granger era una sangre sucia, pero aún así, era inteligente, eso ni él lo podía negar, bueno sí podía y de hecho era bueno haciéndolo, pero no se lo podía negar a sí mismo. Además quería probar la maldita bebida, olía bien, y Granger parecía disfrutarla, claro que Granger también disfrutaba la compañía de Weasel así que no se podía confiar en sus gustos, qué lío.

- Y ¿qué leías? – Preguntó Hermione después de un momento, ahora que ya había terminado la demostración de café no sabía que hacer con el chico, nunca había hablado con él de forma civilizada, era todo muy extraño, no sabía a qué chingada dimensión había entrado, pero quería salir ya, tal vez si tomaba su taza de café y huía todo regresaría a la normalidad, eso, sí, buena solución, ahora sólo falta esperar el momento oportuno para emprender el escape hacia la realidad, con un poco de suerte tal vez incluso la insulte un poco, un Malfoy patán, cretino, consentido, payaso y quejumbroso podía manejar sin problemas, pero uno civil¿cuándo se ha oído hablar de eso? Ni siquiera Luna creería tal cosa.

- _Ulises_, de un tal Joyce – respondió Draco con un gemido interno, carajo lo sabía, maldita Granger no importa cómo, siempre encuentra la forma de hablar de libros, ahora tendría que soportar una maldita exposición de los puntos más importantes de la novela, sin duda la castaña tenía un sinnúmero de análisis, interpretaciones y teorías.

- Un libro complejo, yo nunca lo he leído- confesó Hermione, estaba sorprendida, no esperaba que Malfoy tuviera el bagaje cultural muggle para _Ulises_, aunque pensándolo bien, seguro tomo el primer libro que encontró, de ser conocedor no habría cometido el sacrilegio de decir "de un tal Joyce", aunque claro éste es Malfoy, la rudeza la trae en su tan afamada sangrepura.

- Milagro¿un libro qué no has leído Granger, qué pasa? No me digas que ya no eres fanática de la letra impresa- se burló Draco, eso sí que era nuevo y refrescante, estaba leyendo un libro que Granger no había leído.

Hermione simplemente lo vio de soslayo, en serio, ella no era ninguna obsesa, y qué si le gustaba leer, algunas personas se dedican a un deporte, otras tienen un hobbie, hay quien colecciona cosas, la mayoría tiene una vida social, ella leía, simple.

- Ya madura, no lo he leído por falta de tiempo y en gran parte por la reputación, Ulises es considerada por muchos la mejor novela en lengua inglesa del siglo XX y una de las mejores obras de todos los tiempos, por lo que sé, es una lectura compleja y requiere un conocimiento cultural amplio para su óptimo aprovechamiento, tengo entendido que el monologo interno es especialmente recurrente y un tanto difícil de seguir, he leído otras cosas de Joyce, _Retrato del artista adolescente _y _Dublineses_, tal vez deberías empezar por algún otro libro o autor, hay muchos para escoger- dijo Hermione en su voz de sabelotodo.

- ¿Dices que no tengo el cerebro para leer a un tonto autor muggle? Por favor Granger, estoy seguro de que no puede ser más complicado que Aritmancia o Runas Antiguas- refunfuñó indignado el chico.

- No hablo del nivel de complejidad sino del tipo, en Aritamancia y Runas Antiguas aplicas un procedimiento, planteas el problema, buscas la solución, es un procedimiento metódico, es diferente con los libros de autores muggles, algunas novelas plantean problemas existenciales, otras problemas filosóficos, otras problemas humanos y no hay un método que puedas seguir, un libro que sea significativo para ti puede no serlo para otra persona, el arte apela a la gente porque se presta a distintas interpretaciones, puede significar una cosa para el artista y otra totalmente distinta para los receptores y cuando tienes la suerte de encontrar ese libro, esa pieza de música, esa pintura que te llena, en el momento justo de tu vida, nunca vuelves a ser el mismo- dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba de su asiento, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo con el Slytherin era necesario para la manutención de su sanidad alejarse lo antes posible.

- Bueno, adiós- se despidió la castaña más bien abruptamente, llevaba su café en la mano y un paso apresurado. Draco la vio irse sorprendido, estaba preparado para refutar sus comentarios, qué raro, parecería que le urgía alejarse, y se veía muy incomoda, "así que no importa lo que haga, Granger siempre va a estar perturbada en mi presencia, eso es bueno, no me gustaría perder el toque".

El chico tomó su taza de café, seguía caliente, primero lo olfateó y lo probó con el ápice de su lengua, bien, la primera probada no era del todo desagradable, bien ahora un sorbo, esperó un momento y al ver que no sucedía nada raro con su organismo continuó degustando la bebida, no estaba tan mal, para ser una bebida muggle no era repugnante en lo absoluto, de hecho para decir algo parecido a la honestidad, el dichoso café estaba rico, mejor que el té, definitivamente mejor que el jugo de calabaza, había una seria competencia contra la cerveza de mantequilla, haber otro sorbo, sí, definitivamente le había ganado, pero y ¿entre el whisky de fuego y el café, quién ganaría? Tendría que hacer un serio estudio al respecto, para eso necesitaría más café, pero Granger ya se había ido, las instrucciones no parecían difíciles, estaba seguro de poder hacerlo él mismo; Draco se acercó a la máquina de expresos dispuesto a prepararse otra taza, "Merlín, me quemé, méndigos muggles, hijos de su… maldita Granger, me la va a pagar, podría haber mencionado que la estúpida máquina estaba más caliente que la suite del Señor Oscuro en el infierno".

Draco salió del salón muggle maldiciendo en voz baja y con un libro bajo el brazo.

------------

1.- No es importante para la historia, pero ¿acaso no les apantalló que citara a Kant?

2.- James Joyce, _Ulises_, una de mis partes favoritas, sólo por eso escribí este fic. No he encontrado la forma de hacerlo relevante para la historia, pero seguiré tratando.

3.- Mis nociones de la preparación son muy rústicas, si hay alguna barista por ahí, perdona por la masacre.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

-… y fue así que varias mujeres muggles fueron consideradas brujas, creían que la escoba era una representación falica del diablo ¿eso contesta su pregunta?- preguntó Hermione Granger a su alumno, al verlo asentir, consultó su reloj y decidió que todavía tenía tiempo.

- Les decía que la gran incógnita de la iglesia era esta: Si el hombre es bueno por naturaleza, si fue creado a imagen y semejanza del pudiente de allá arriba, entonces por qué caramba existen los malos, bueno pues después de muchas especulaciones una de las tantas repuestas la recibimos de… bueno haber ¿quién de ustedes leyó sobre San Agustín, Santo Tomás de Aquino o San Anselmo? - preguntó Hermione, nadie levantó la mano.

- Miren eso, ni una sola mano en el aire- dijo Hermione, era en ocasiones como esas que quería volver a ser estudiante, sólo para poder contestar sus propias preguntas.

La clase de quinto a séptimo grado miró alrededor tratando de evitar los ojos de la castaña, afortunadamente el timbre que Hermione había instalado para marcar el final de clase escogió ese momento para sonar, los presentes comenzaron a recoger sus cosas.

- Bien, antes de que se retiren, he notado el desequilibrio que hay en el salón muggle, así que de ahora en adelante lo usaremos como laboratorio, les daré una credencial y cada mes deberán cumplir un requisito de horas, así es, no me importa que tengan tarea o tengan que estudiar, yo soy la maestra, yo tengo el poder y he tenido un mal día así que ustedes son mi saco de boxeo, gracias a Dios, esto no es una escuela muggle, de lo contrario ya me habrían corrido por maltrato psicológico- dijo Hermione a sus alumnos, al ver que algunos se lo tomaron en serio rodó los ojos en señal de exasperación.

- Anden, váyanse antes de que los obligue a hacer una monografía sobre la filosofía del bien y el mal-. Nunca los había visto moverse tan rápido, zánganos malagradecidos.

- ¿En donde ponemos los trabajos?- preguntó un chico de sexto año de Slytherin, Hermione lo vio tratando de discernir de qué hablaba.

- ¿Qué trabajos?- preguntó al cabo de unos segundos.

- Los que pediste- indicó el chico.

- No tenían que entregar nada, sólo hacerlos- dijo la chica.

- ¿Qué?- preguntaron en unísono varias voces, Hermione río internamente, verdad que sí molesta cuando uno se esfuerza y suspenden los exámenes o la clase.

- Bueno, quien lo haya hecho puede dármelo, si está bien hecho hay puntos extras- dijo la castaña, al menos eso le daría algo que hacer, trabajar como maestra la estaba aislando de sus amigos.

----

- ¡Hermione, corre!- gritó Ron Weasley a su amiga, era fin de semana y el trío se dirigía a Hogsmade.

- No, adelántate si quieres- dijo Hermione, no estaba dispuesta a correr sólo para llegar a Honeydukes, Ron no lo pensó dos veces y se alejó corriendo, Harry la miró con incertidumbre y al ver que Hermione le daba permiso se fue corriendo tras Ron, par de tarados, para qué la hicieron venir si la iban a abandonar, en serio, esos dos tenían el sentido común de un bebé.

- ¿Algo mal en el trío de ensueño, Granger?- preguntó una voz a su espalda, Hermione lo reconoció al instante.

- Malfoy, no estamos en Hogwarts, dame una razón para embrujarte y lo haré- advirtió la castaña sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

- Oh¿enojada por qué te abandonaron?- insistió Draco, sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, Granger no vacilaría en apuntar su varita, pero calculó que todavía aguantaría un poco más, sólo hasta que llegará a ese estado de agitación cuando sus ojos adquieren un brillo apasionado y sus mejillas se colorean, después de eso seguía un buen número de amenazas, si continuaba entonces habría cruzado la línea a DEFCON 3, así es, Draco tenía establecida una escala para medir el temperamento de Granger, por el momento todavía estaba en DEFCON 5. (1)

- No me abandonaron, simplemente se fueron y me dejaron atrás, _porque yo no quise ir, _¿entiendes?- dijo Hermione, ahora iba caminando al lado del rubio y volteó a verlo con su mirada de irritación.

- Entiendo que prefieren un par de golosinas que estar contigo- oh, oh, DEFCON 4.

- Bueno, eso no te importa¿qué no tienes otra cosa que hacer que molestarme mientras camino?- exclamó Hermione.

- ¿Prefieres que te moleste mientras estás sentada?- DEFCON 3.

- Te juró que si no te vas ahora mismo, te voy a embrujar hasta que se me acalambre la muñeca, y créeme eso nunca ha pasado- amenazó la castaña un letal susurro.

- ¿Te está molestando Hermione?-. Ambos chicos voltearon a ver a Neville que iba caminando detrás de ellos y en la mano llevaba a una distraída Luna.

- No Neville, estoy bien gracias- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, no quería que Neville buscara una confrontación con el rubio, después de la guerra el chico tímido de Gryffindor se había convertido en un autentico león, pero Draco, a pesar de haber peleado con la orden del fénix en la última batalla, todavía jugaba sucio.

- Longbottom…- comenzó Draco con sarcasmo pero la castaña lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastró a los árboles que delineaban el camino.

- Oye, que me ensucias- se quejó el rubio mientras rescataba su brazo de las garras de la leona de Gryffindor, cuando lo recobró se sacudió con grandes ademanes, Hermione sólo le pegó en el mismo brazo.

- Granger esto es maltrato, espera a que… - se indignó Draco.

- ¿A que tu papá se entere?- adivinó la castaña, Dios, y ella creía que el chico había madurado un poco.

- No, iba a decir espera a que… le diga a McGonagall- dijo Draco tratando de enmedar las cosas.

- Eres un niño- expresó la castaña e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para continuar su camino, el rubio era un caso perdido.

Draco la vio irse y se quedó pensando en sus palabras, él no era ningún niño¿o lo era? Se preguntó mientras emprendía otra vez el camino, al llegar al pueblo miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no había nada que quisiera hacer, finalmente decidió ir a Las tres escobas y tomar algo, al entrar volvió a ver a la castaña en una mesa y se acercó sin dudar, con suerte ya habría regresado a DEFCON 5.

- Así que no los encontraste- comentó el rubio mientras tomaba asiento frente a Hermione.

- No te importa, y qué quieres, no dije que te podías sentar- se quejó la castaña al ver que el rubio se sentaba placidamente en su mesa.

- No pregunté. No soy un niño, sólo soy infantil- dijo Draco, quería dejar las cosas en claro.

- No veo la diferencia, cualquier termino que escojas no cambia el hecho de que eres inmaduro- debatió la castaña, era extraño pero se estaba acostumbrando a argumentar con el rubio, desde aquella vez que lo había encontrado en el salón muggle, habían empezado un raro cese de hostilidad activa, ya sólo era hostilidad pasiva.

- Uno es natural e irremediable, otro es social y enmendable- explicó el chico mientras hacía una seña para recibir una cerveza de mantequilla.

- ¿Estás diciendo que _escoges_ ser infantil e inmaduro?- preguntó Hermione con asombro.

- Exacto- dijo Draco mientras sorbía su bebida.

- Claro que no, está fuera de tú alcance, no lo puedes evitar- contradijo la castaña.

- ¿Así como tu no podías evitar ser una peste en clase?- preguntó Draco, y así comenzaba, DEFCON 4.

- Pude ser perfectamente capaz de no responder en clase, pero nadie más parecía saber la respuesta- reclamó la castaña, y un segundo después se dio cuenta de que le acaba de dar la razón al madito Slytherin.

- Draco 1, Granger 0- anunció el rubio y antes de que Hermione pudiera reclamar, se levantó de la mesa y salió del lugar con su bebida en mano.

Un minuto después llegaron Harry, Ginny y Ron con dulces en las manos y una sonrisa en el rostro, al verlos Hermione se olvidó del rubio y se concentró en sus amigos, ya tendría tiempo de remediar ese puntaje.

---

Al siguiente día, Hermione decidió que no iba a dar clase, había descubierto que lunes nunca es un buen día para intentar alimentar esas mentes tan faltas de conocimiento, realmente no entendía porqué, un sus tiempos, lunes era el mejor día, entregar ensayos, tareas, iniciar la semana con una buena dosis de clases¿qué es lo que pasaba con estas nuevas generaciones? Bola de lacras, zánganos, holgazanes, en serio quién los entendía.

- Acéptenlo, ustedes no quieren estar aquí y yo no pienso hablar dos horas intentando explicarles por qué el tardío Miguel Ángel es manierista, así que hoy va a ser diferente- dijo la castaña a su clase, era la primera del día y Ron ni siquiera se había peinado.

- Hay comida en la mesa que está al lado de sus asientos, si se duermen no ronquen, si no saben lo que es esto, confórmense con pensar que es una serie de fotos mágicas con audio y con historia, bien, fuera luces- indicó la castaña e inmediatamente se apagaron las luces y comenzó la proyección de una película.

Hubo varios susurros de sorpresa y susto, muchos no sabían lo que es el cine, los alumnos mestizos criados en el mundo no mágico y los de sangre muggle, no habían sido forzados a tomar el curso, pero los que de todas formas lo habían tomado callaron a los demás con un rápido "Shhh".

Cuando sonó el timbre, la película no había terminado e incluso los Slytherin parecían molestos cuando Hermione prendió las luces y suspendió la proyección de la película.

- Bien, mañana manierismo y barroco: culteranismo y conceptismo, Italia, España e Inglaterra, mediados del siglo XVI a mediados del XVIII, Pontorno, Bronzino, El Greco, Brueghel, Siglo de Oro español: la banda de Francisco de Quevedo (conceptista) contra la de Luis de Góngora (Culterano), Shakespeare, Cervantes, Vivaldi, Händel, Bach, Conquista y dominio de América; Isaac Newton, René Descartes (2), Leibniz, Kepler, Galileo Galilei, antecedentes de la Ilustración, etc, etc.- habló rápidamente la castaña, al notar que sus alumnos escribían lo que decía pensó en gritarles, para qué escribían si los muy perezosos no iban a investigar un sólo nombre de los que mencionó.

- ¿Tenemos que leer algo o investigar algo?- preguntó una tierna e inocente niña de Hufflepuff de quinto año, al verla, Hermione recordó sus años de estudiante.

- No, ya dejé mi ingenuidad a un lado, ya sé que no van a leer, pero sí lo hacen, hay puntos para su casa- dijo la castaña, sus alumnos tuvieron la decencia de lucir un poco avergonzados.

- Bien, ya tengo sus credenciales para laboratorio, no pregunten como conseguí su foto, salgan por orden alfabético y se las voy dando- ordenó la chica mientras entregaba la primera credencial a Hanna Abott.

- Y… Zabini, Blaise-. El chico de Slytherin era el último que quedaba y Hermione le entregó su credencial pensando que tenía tiempo de ir por café antes de que llegara su otra clase, pero el chico no se iba¿por qué no se iba¿Qué no tenía clase?

- Sí dime- indicó la castaña viéndolo con una expresión interrogante, el chico sólo sonrío.

- Me gusta tu clase- dijo el chico simplemente, Hermione continuó con la misma expresión¿qué?

- Gracias- contestó finalmente la castaña, nunca había hablado con el chico que tenía enfrente.

- Estaba pensando, porqué no salimos uno de estos días, podríamos…- comenzó el Slytherin, Hermione se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta¡un estudiante se le estaba insinuando!

- ¡Hey! Retrocede, hazte para allá – dijo una alarmada Hermione Granger al ver que el chico avanzaba con intenciones predatorias, no lo podía creer, estaba siendo acosado por un estudiante, qué no esto debería ser al revés, ella acosando al estudiante y abusando su poder como… Hermione detuvo ese pensamiento en cuanto lo empezó, nada buena salía de las fantasías.

- Haber Casanova, número uno… bueno no tengo un punto uno, así que me voy a saltar al dos, esto es ilegal, tiene que serlo, no es ético, soy tu maestra¿entiendes?- dijo Hermione y al ver que el Slytherin seguía con esa mirada lasciva pensó seriamente en ponerlo a hacer planas y planas de "No debo intentar seducir a la maestra Granger, no importa que tan guapo sea yo", tal vez sólo lo primero.

- Bueno, pero si cambias de opinión…- dijo el chico con una sonrisa seductora, Hermione no se impresionó, seguía aturdida.

----

- ¿Cómo que se te insinuó?- exclamó Minerva McGonagall, sí había contemplado esta posibilidad, pero las probabilidades de que fuera un Slytherin nunca se tomaron en cuenta, esperaba más bien que un niñito de Hufflepuff se enamorará inocentemente, no que un… joven de Slytherin se… lujuriara.

Hermione sólo levantó una ceja ante la interrogativa de su mentora¿Cómo que cómo? Pues si se lo acababa de decir, con gestos y toda la cosa.

- Tal vez esto no fue tan buena idea como esperábamos¿cómo ves a los alumnos más grandes?- inquirió Minerva McGonagall

- Pues hasta ahora se han comportado, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se nota que detestan la clase, pocas veces he logrado interesarlos en algún tema- reportó la castaña.

- Eso es más de lo que podrían decir muchos maestros de la facultad, créeme, en especial para Estudios Muggles, por años los gobernantes de la escuela quisieron cerrarla, supuestamente era una perdida de tiempo y dinero, muy pocos alumnos la tomaban en su tercero año y todavía menos la continuaban, ya ni siquiera hay ÉXTASIS para la materia- replicó la directora de Hogwarts.

- ¿Quieres que hable con Severus? Él puede hablar con el chico y evitar que vuelva a suceder, lo importante es que no pierdas el respeto de ellos- dijo la mujer a su joven maestra.

- No es necesario, no creo que se vaya a comportar mal, creo que puedo controlarlo, el profesor Snape ya hace suficiente con mantenerlos en mi clase, nunca faltan y no son rudos, al menos no abiertamente- informó Hermione.

- Bien, tal vez podrías hablar con él sobre esto¿sabías que él también llegó joven al castillo y se rumoraba que algunas chicas intentaron seducirlo?- dijo Minerva McGonagall con complicidad.

- ¡NO!- dijo Hermione totalmente en shock, la directora sólo asintió con la cabeza¡diablos!, Hermione no se consideraba adicta a los chismes pero este era realmente bueno.

- Por años fue una de las leyendas urbanas del castillo, pero por supuesto, él mismo se encargo de poner fin a los rumores- reveló la mujer, Hermione seguía impactada, estaba escuchando un chisme de labios de la estricta Minerva McGongall, esto tenía que ser cierto.

- Si lo buscas, yo no dije nada- advirtió la directora, si Severus se enteraba de que había hablado sobre sus años de "Maestro de _posiciones_" como le llamaban las chicas de la generación de los 80's, posiblemente renunciaría, no lo podía dejar ir todavía.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y salió de oficina con su mente todavía en blanco.

----

- ¡Silencio!-. El murmullo de voces cesó inmediatamente en la Sala de Slytherin.

- Como oyeron, si quieren jugar quidditch, tienen que hacerlo en equipo con las otras casas- siseó la voz de Severus Snape y antes de que pudieron comenzar las preguntas salió de la sala.

Los chicos de Slytherin estaban estupefactos, su jefe de casa les acaba de anunciar que los equipos oficiales de las casas yo no existían, si querían jugar, tenían que formar su propio equipo, el cual debía estar conformado por alumnos de distintas casas. Justo lo que necesitaban, jugar al lado de los tipos que habían enviado a sus padres a Azkaban, magnifico.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Vincent Crabbe, ya sea porque olvidó que Draco era una especie de paria o porqué simplemente estaba demasiado aturdido, pero su pregunta se la dirigió a su antiguo jefe y líder.

Por varios segundos los miembros mayores de Slytherin esperaron a ver la reacción del rubio, pero Draco estaba demasiado sorprendido, tanto por las noticias cómo por la pregunta de Crabbe, así que ahora estaba dispuesto a volver a seguirlo, claro, zoquete infame, ahora que no sabía que hacer acudía al antiguo líder pero cuando se trata de apoyarlo y ser leal, le dan espalda, bola de arpías, falsos todos y cada una de sus compañeros de casa.

- Tenemos algunos partidarios en Ravenclaw, los metemos a nuestro equipo como reservas y apaleamos a Potter y su patético equipo de Hufflepuffs- dijo Draco seguro de sí mismo, los rostros de los demás se relajaron, volvían a tener seudo-líder.

El rubio los miró con una mezcla de disgusto y satisfacción, quería gritarles sus cosas, pero comprendió que para ellos, el traidor era él, no tenía caso discutir las perspectivas, después de todo, Draco Malfoy no es Draco Malfoy sin su séquito de Slytherins.

Pero no sería igual, oh no, no cedería terreno, esta vez no haría las cosas para honrar el nombre la casa, estaba harto, ya no sentía convicción en lo que había aprendido cuando era pequeño, de ahora en adelante, si quería hablar con Granger sin llamarla sangresucia, lo haría, y si quería decirle a Potter, que no es más que un estúpido… momento eso es lo que había hecho siempre, bueno el punto es que quería tener opciones.

Durante la guerra contra Lord Voldemort, los Malfoy habían encontrado refugió en la orden del fénix gracias a Severus Sanpe y, maldita sea tenía que admitirlo, a Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy había estado más que dispuesto a cooperar después de que le salvaron la vida a su esposa e hijo, su información ayudó al trío a encontrar el alma oculta en Horcruxes del Señor Oscuro, y en todo ese tiempo, Draco había aprendido a tolerarlos un poco, al llegar otra vez a Hogwarts, el rubio había decidido que quería las cosas justo como eran antes, pero a pesar de que lo intentaba, simplemente ya no le interesaba buscar peleas con Potter, ya no había nada que le envidiara, ni a él ni a Weasley, ya no había razón para odiarlos, la guerra le había hecho ver cuan estúpido había sido todo, por años vivió en una burbuja que lo protegió de los aspectos más crudos de la vida, pero en sexto año, esa burbuja se rompió y Draco se sintió caer a un fangal, de repente, la vida ya no sólo era papá y los galleones en Gringotts, ya no había a quien acudir cuando "ese niño tiene una nimbus y yo no", ya sólo era una lucha por la supervivencia, y cuando uno está tratando de permanecer vivo, importan poco la reyertas de la infancia, al final del día todos sangran y todos mueren, Draco finalmente había aprendido esa verdad y no quería mirar atrás, ya no le interesaba humillar a Potter y Weasley, ya sólo quería ver a Hermione Granger llegar hasta DEFCON 2.

--------

1.- DEFense CONdition, escala de seguridad y defensa de los EU, iba a usar el acrónimo del Reino Unido, pero ése se abrevia BIKINI, no lo puedo teclear sin reírme.

2.- No estoy segura de si Descartes es del XVII o de la Ilustración pero no lo pienso buscar, sólo recuerden que esto es fanfiction, nada se debe tomar en serio.


End file.
